babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Techno-mage
Spelling/Format? Do we know what the "proper" way of spelling "technomage" actually is? The Jeanne Cavelos books consistently depict it as "techno-mage" (sentence case) while post by JMS tend to vary from "technomage" to "Techno-Mage" to "TechnoMage". Opinions? Blind Wolf 20:44, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hard one. I'd say stick with "technomage" for the time being, but certainly "techno-mage" holds a lot of weight. Do we have on screen depictions of the word in Babylon 5/Crusade? I'd aim to give that spelling precedence. Radagast83 06:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::An on screen example should indeed take precedence but to my knowledge there never was one. Again, the best bet would be the scripts so I'll look into that. For what it's worth the DVD subtitles for "The Geometry of Shadows", "A Call to Arms" and "The Lost Tales" all use "techno-mage" while all the Crusade subs use "technomage". JMS's post are all over the place, using both spellings. Blind Wolf 07:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) OK, I checked with Jan on the B5Scripts team and this is what she said: - ::"Ah, yes...one of those terms that even JMS could (and did!) type three different ways on the same page. It's techno-mage, definitely with the hyphen. It's not a title, though, so when referring to techno-mage Galen, it's not necessary to capitalize the 'T' the way you'd do with Reverend, for instance. We had to get JMS to rule on that one when we did the chronology book so it's official. And it matches with the style guide in the Crusade Bible." That solves that then! ;-) Blind Wolf 16:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Orange Blossom So in The Geometry of Shadows Elric produces an orange blossom "out of thin air" except not quite because he places it in Sheridan's hand (for dramatic effect). Now unless he just wanders around with fresh orange blossom in his pockets, he made it in between Sheridan mentioning it and about a minute later. Obviously we all assume that, the question is how? Is it a very real feeling illusion, did he somehow open a portal to Earth in his pocket and pluck it or did he manipulate the molecular structure of something else (pocket lint?) to create it? I think the illusion option is unlikely since it is tangible and remains after his departure. A portal or wormhole is even less likely because if techno-mages can do that then they have little need of space ships. Which leaves rearranging atomic structures to create new/different molecules. Now that opens up its own can of worms, but if it were dependent on the amount of energy available then it might not be too insane (if energy weren't an issue then they could destroy the Shadows near instantly, hence the can of worms). So ... what are people's thoughts on a power to include to explain the orange blossom? Hasimir (talk) 13:36, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :This is explained in the second techno-mage book. Unfortunately that book is hard to find these days. It was not a hallucination, but a real petal. (Elric hacked his communications records, letting him know Sheridan would appreciate that particular gift.) In the book, Sheridan seems to have realized that later, given time to think about it. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:46, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Ah-ha! Thanks, that's a nice explanation too and a fine example of a sneaky act of deception worthy of any wizard. Hasimir (talk) 15:02, November 13, 2013 (UTC)